Not So Invisible
by MaEsTaMa
Summary: This is my first fanfic so i beg you to be kind. Bella has always thought she was invisible to the world until a new family comes to town
1. Chapter 1

A/N. My first language is Spanish so if got grammar or other mistake so forgive, also this is my first fanfic. So please enjoy and know that I will appreciate your constructive criticisms in what I can do to get better at this.

* * *

My Life

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I have lived all my life in Forks. I have brown hair and brown eyes. Also my skin is as white as a ghost. I am seventeen years old and I am in my junior year in high school. I don't have social life or friends to talk to, but is alright since I have already got accustomed to it.

My problems started when my mom (Rene) left me and my father (Charles Swan or Charlie-police chief) when I was ten years old. I still remember that day and what is worst is that it happened in a public area, so the whole town knew her hurtful word toward us. And since then I haven't seen her.

After this I was in pain and lock myself, but when I came out of my shell I notices nobody spoke to me. When I got the courage to do so my life became hell since Lauren and Jessica were the popular girls. Unfortunately they still are popular, because now they are school whores.

Of course this how I learn the most important lesson in my life: "Be Invisible and Life is Good". Thought they still bother me but not as much if I talk.

You may think that since is a small town my father would know, but that not true because he is still suffering. And since I know that pain I don't want him to suffer more because of my social life in school so if he ask everything is fine.

So this is my life.

A/N. I got many ideas for this fanfic but I am not sure to make the Cullen/Hale family in vampire or human so please when you review vote what you want it to be vampires or humans. (I got ideas for both human not so long story and vampire slightly larger)


	2. Bronze Hair and New Kids

A/N. I am trying to put as equal as the original so Bella takes her shower during night.

I forgot to put that I don't own twilight in the first chapter

So I don't own twilight

Bronze hair and New kids

_I was at my biology class and was seated beside a boy was gorgeous with bronze hair, dark eyes and pale skin. The boy was glaring at me and looking like he was smelling something disgusting. _

_Then I was in a place where I could not see, hear or smell. I was complete darkness._

_Then I could hear the humming of the birds, the wind passing through the trees and the sound of a waterfall near from where I was._

_Suddenly I could smell the wet grass_

_And finally I could see. What I saw was breathtaking. I was like flying over a beautiful meadow that had a perfect circular tree and wild flowers of different colors. The sun was hidden, as always._

_There two person in the meadow one female and the other male. They were looking into each other eyes lovingly and adoringly like they were looking at the light for the first time or their whole world. They had their hands intertwined and beautiful smiles. _

_The male was absolutely beautiful, he had bronze hair color, golden eyes, pale skin that look like alabaster and look like he was seventeen. The female was also beautiful with mahogany hair color, chocolate eyes and pale skin and had the same age as the male_

_Then I gasp since the girl was me. I couldn't believe it because I look so beautiful_

_Suddenly the sun peak through the clouds. Its ray hit the boy´s skin making his skin glow like it had millions of tiny diamonds embed in his skin. Then darkness engulfs me. _

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. That was the strangest dream ever. If I remember correctly I didn't had a biology lab partner. And I didn't even know the guy, but I admit he is beautiful.

I decided to not dwell in my dream and start my day. I groan since today is morning. I stumble out of bed and to the bathroom to do my morning routine.

When I go down stair Charlie I already gone so I grab an apple and my car keys and went to school.

Once I am there I notice a new car… the new kid were here. They were all pair of except for one and were all adopted by a doctor and his wife, well that what I heard. I go straight to my classes.

Classes were boring as always and now I am at lunch room. I go to the line and pick what I want and then pay. Then sat at my usual table.

I look around my since the cafeteria looks more… exited about something. So I decide to do quick scan. There were the new kid their where five of them two girls and two boys. They were beautiful, like models.

One girl was blond and is so beautiful that any girl that stand beside her would feel her self-esteem go to the floor. The other girl was petite, she had spiky short black hair and look like a pixie. Then one boy look like a weight lifter, since he was big, and was tall with dark curled hair. The other boy was also build with muscle but not like the other one and has honey color hair.

Then I gasp at the last boy since he was the one I dream last night. Immediately was reminded by the dream of last night, so that means that he was at my biology class. I decided to not get paranoid and forget it. During lunch I would peak at them but that it I didn't wanted to get in the bad side of "the popular girls" since they had their eyes to the bronze hair boy.

I took noticed that all of them were beautiful, had golden eyes and had pale skin.

After lunch I went to biology and took my seat. Once the class was fill Mr. Barner was going to start, but the door open and the bronze hair guy enter and made his way to the teacher passing him the slip for him to sign.

Mr. Barner stood and said "Alright class lets begin and this is our new student Edward Cullen"

Then Mr. Barner said something and pointed at where to the seat next to me.

Edward made his way to me his eyes were golden as dreamed they were in the meadow. But when he sat his eyes became black coal and his body tense just like in my dream.

I try to sniff my hair to see if I really smelled and then remembered that I had wash it last night so I let it be.

During class I would take peaks at him and he was looking at me, well more like glaring. He stayed at his seat that was almost at the end of the table, but still was afraid.

When class finally finish he almost ran out of his seat. I was left there in a daze and then started to pick my things to go to gym.

And even though gym is hell for me, didn't notice since I was still in a daze. I came out of it when I was in my home.

I did my homework and cook dinner. Charlie came home, and we ate together. I took my bath and went to bed.

My last thoughs before sleep claimed me was that today was a very strange day and bronze hair and new kids.

A/N. I will be updating once a week and in rare occasion twice or more (If I am not busy). Please review and tell what I need to improve. I do know that this chapter is kind of boring but I will spice the story in others chapters.


	3. Hello I am Edward Cullen

I don't own Twilight

* * *

Today was Monday, again. I woke up to find out that it was not time for me to wake up yet, so I just lay down and think of what have happen during last week.

I haven't seen Edward in all week, which is kind of a relief for me. But I still have the same dream every single day, and today was no exception. Of course the only part that I see is the part of the meadow.

I actually don't understand this dream, because it seems that Edward simply hates me by the glare he gave me.

Also during this week I discover that I had a similar dream the night before She left us. Of course the dreams are different, but the dream I had back them also came true. And most of all I was looking at myself in both dream, so there is a chance of it happening.

School is school. Lauren and Jessica… have been throwing glare now and then but that is natural of them.

Suddenly my alarm goes off. It seems that I was really deep in my thoughts. I get up and what I have to do every morning, and go to school.

Once in school the hour passes quickly. And I find myself in lunchroom. I take my usual table and do a quick scan of the room, to see if Edward is here. When I thought that he wasn't in school, the doors of the cafeteria opens to reveal no other than Edward Cullen.

I felt myself getting pale, but try to show it off. I quickly turn my head down and try to eat my lunch like nothing. I feel like someone is watching me. And when I look up I am met by a pair of golden eyes that belongs to Edward that is in his table with his family. He is watching me intently like I am very interesting. And naturally I blush and look down.

Being the chicken that I am, I try to think of an excuse to ditch biology. But also because I am a chicken I decide to go to my class because I don't want to get in trouble and because he didn't seem angry or something.

Once I am in biology I sit in my seat and wait for class to start. Then I hear the chair next to me being pulled and someone takes the seat.

Someone clear his throat and I look to Edward that is smiling at me and says

"Hello I am Edward Cullen, sorry I didn't introduce myself last class"

I blink at him several times trying to make a coherent thought out of it. As I think Edward frowns at me so I decided to simply answer.

"Ugh…mmmm… I am Isabella but I prefer Bella and don't worry everybody hates me or ignores me" I say and ignore the question of how I forgot to speak and why I said the last part.

"You have live all your life here?" he first started as statement but finish as a question.

No shit what gave me away my tanned skin? I thought, while rolling my eyes internally

"yes"

"Have you ever visited other places" he asked.

I wonder why he is asking so many questions, I thought.

"Sorry I didn't mean to be impolite is just that..." he is cut off by the teacher who is starting the class.

I feel myself blush of the realization that I said that out loud. And I hear a low chuckle coming from Edward.

During class I glance now and then to Edward who is looking at me like the most interesting and frustrating thing in the planet. Also his eyes were getting darker every time I look at him.

When is class finish I hear Edward shot at of his seat to the door. What strange thing first he talks to me and then leave out of nothing.

Once school is finish I go to my truck only to find that Jessica and Lauren, who are glaring at me, waiting for me there.

"Edward Cullen is like mine so back off Swan unless you like want your life to become hell" says Lauren in her nasally annoying voice.

"I don't know what you are talking about" I simply answer her.

"You were like talking to him, so don't act like you don't know anything" says Jessica in an equal annoying voice.

I simply look down at the floor like I always do, so that they understand that I surrender I didn't meant any harm to them.

"Good" snarled Lauren and the walk off to her group with Jessica hot on her heels.

Once I am home and homework and dinner ready I start to think of the event of today.

First I already had an answer as to why I couldn't answer him before, which is that he took my breath away. Second I still didn't know why he spoke. Third and surprisingly I enjoy speaking to Edward

And forth but most important Lauren and Jessica where piss off. So that means that if I want to get back at them I only had to speak to Edward or by more comfy with him I would get them back. But decided that I couldn't do that and I would only speak to Edward if he spoke first.

After Charlie came home I shower and went to bed, where sleep claim me.

And again I dream about of the meadow and Edward.

* * *

A/N. I hope you like, I had fun writing it so I hope you too like it. Please REVIEW I need encouragement to know that I am doing good or that I am at the right direction.

ALSO next week I will enter college and be real busy so provably I wouldn't update during weeks but during holidays.

p.s. sorry for the s word I don't know if I can use it.


	4. Happines and Pain

I don't own twilight

I could say that my life is perfect…until now.

Let me tell what happen.

Even thought Lauren and Jessica talk to Edward first thing in the morning of the next day he still talked to me in biology like nothing have happen.

When I saw Lauren and Jessica talking to him, I thought that he wouldn't talk to me. So I prepare myself for that. But for my surprise and greatest pleasure he talked and smile at me.

It has been almost a month since then, and since then I usually wore a smile from morning to night. I still had the same dream. And to be honest I was getting better at talking to him. We only talk in class but outside he would smile at me when we saw each other in the hallway or across at lunch. And sometimes I could swear that I see a longing look when we are at lunch, like he wants to join me in my table. But that I alright I really don't expect much.

Also in a week ago I started to notice that when I wake up there is something different in my room, like a scent…like lily, honey and sunshine. Or the fact that sometimes when I woke up to a nightmare I would hear a humming of a song, a really beautiful song like a lullaby.

So today is Thursday.

I woke up as usual and did what I usually did in my morning routine, and soon I found myself at school. Once in school I didn't saw Edward until lunch.

I took my normal table and look up to see if Edward smile, but he never turn to me. Once in biology I sat and started to doodle in my notebook, I felt the chair from beside me move I look up to Edward but he didn't turn my way as he normally did. Odd

So I decided to great him first

"Hi, Edward"

He look at me and raised his one brows like saying are you talking to me, but before that I swear I saw something flash in his eyes like pain but immediately was gone.

Of course that made shut up. I couldn't believe it, I thought he was my friend. And I was close to tears ready to leave the class, but I wanted answers.

When class was done I knew that he would stand up and practically ran out of the room so before he could do that I grab his sleeve and looking down and said:

"Aren´t you my friend?" when I finish to say this, look up to him with a pleading expression begging him to say that he was still my friend. When I look I saw a flash of pain go through his eyes but was immediately gone and was replace with a cold glare. But my hope was destroyed as he answered

"Are we _Isabella"_ at the end sneering my name with disgust and hatred "and no we are not friend" as he said this he tug his sleeve out of my frozen fingers and walk out.

I felt the tears go down my cheeks and as I look around the classroom some student were snickering or smiling smugly at me.

I couldn't take the pain so I ran out of class, I didn't care that I would miss gym or that was raining, and into the parking lot and out to my home.

As I thought that nothing else could wrong, but I was proven wrong because in the middle of my way home my truck stop functioning so I had to run home.

Once I was home I went to the bathroom and took a shower so that I wouldn't became ill and went straight to bed and in the time I was crying.

The next thing that I saw was Charlie`s concern face.

"Hey Bells are you alright, I got a call from school saying that you miss gym. And when I get here your truck isn't outside" he said.

"I felt a little ill so I came home and the truck stop functioning on my way here. Don't worry I am alright now" I said. Charlie didn't seem convince but let it go.

The next day I didn't want to go to school because he would be there. I still couldn't believe how much pain I was in, he wasn't my boyfriend but he was the first person to ever talk to me in the ways he did. To be honest I was developing a crush, I guess he saw it and didn't want to lead me on. So I should be grateful he didn't want to destroy my heart.

At the end I went to school.

Once there I couldn't smile, it was like I was a zombie.

"Miss Swan do you need anything or want to ask a question about the class" a the voice of the teacher said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

When I look around I notice that everyone was gone and I was the only one here.

"No, thank you" and with that I left to go to the cafeteria.

When I was getting close I notice that the hallway was empty but didn't think much about it.

When I open the door and step in, I felt something cold come from the ceiling and something hit my heat after the cold liquid was in the floor.

And me being me I fall to my knees and end in four legs in the floor, with me things scatter around just then I hear all the students in the cafeteria laugh at me. I took the bucket of my head and look around. Almost all the student were laughing except from Angela and Ben that look concern and in the Cullen table the blond girl look at me with a blank face, the big one with a frown, the blond boy like he could feel my pain, hurt and embarrassment, the pixie one with concern and a little bit of anger and finally Edward… he seems that wanted to murder someone and also his face had pain.

I didn't know how I took in all of this so quickly but I did, but I couldn't this so I try to stand but slip two more times making the student laugh more. Once I achieve to get to my feet and my back to the cafeteria I hear Lauren…

"That is what you get when you try to talk" and keep laughing.

So cruel words, but I didn't care because I was making a run for it. But in the process I almost fall because of the water in the floor.

When I finally get out of school it was raining, but I didn't care I wanted to go home so I ran toward its direction since my truck didn't function anymore. But to my great luck I twist my ankle and fall to the concrete floor. Pain shoots through my leg, so I stay there and forma a ball and keep sobbing.

I didn't know how much time pass but I suddenly felt that the water isn't hitting my skin. When I open my eyes I find myself looking at a pair of male shoes and as I look up I see Edward with the most worry and pain expression that I have ever seen.

Sorry for not updating but I was kind of busy.

Also if I don't get at least (5) FIVE REVIEWS for this chapter I will not update and I know that you are reading it.


	5. Author NoteNot Chapter

Hi.

Since in the day I post it there are already 4 reviews I will ask something.

I was thinking that next chapter should be in Edward point of view explaining why he stop talking to her.

Or make it Edward pov and keep going the story.

Or wait until he explains and be in Bella pov.

I want at least 10 votes so I can make a fair choice.

Thank you for your help


	6. Another author note

Another author note

Unfortunately, I have a lot of ideas and cannot organize them.

The way I write is that first I imagine so it take me time. And to top it all these week were stressful.

There will be a slight change in the story but nothing mayor.

This change is about the vampire, they will be the same except their eye color.

When a vampire finds their soulmate their eyes will change to their eye color when they were human. The difference is that they will have something like rays from the outer part of the pupil to the end of the irisis. The color of the rays will be gold or red that means the diet that they have, so the Cullen have the golden rays in their eyes.

Ice blue eyes-Carlisle, Rosalie and Jasper

Hazel eyes- Esme and Emmet

Grey eyes- Alice

Green (emerald green)- Edward

I don't know when I will update but I hope to be soon.


	7. Random Words

I don't own Twilight

What was he doing here?

Why did he look hurt?

Why did he look to be in pain?

Why did he look worried?

All these questions swam in my head as I look up at his face and beautiful emerald green eyes.

Wait. Emerald green eyes?

Weren´t his eyes black?

Come to think about it the first day in the cafeteria his eyes look golden…

"Are you alright" Edward asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

What did he care he said it himself, we weren't friend.

"Yes" I said, while looking at the street.

As I said that I heard him sigh

"Bella please, let me help you. I know that you are hurt" he said.

That last comment made me look at him. I felt my eyes water at the anger that I felt.

"You know I am hurt? HURT? You don't know anything. This pain is nothing compared to what I felt yesterday, the pain that YOU caused saying that you weren't my friend. So is that true what do you care if you aren't MY friend?" I shouted at him.

While saying this he lower his head like he was ashamed of what he did.

After a few minutes his head snap up and look at me. His eyes were fill with such fire that I couldn't interrupt him while he started talking.

"Bella I know that I hurt you yesterday. And I am really, really and I mean really sorry, but in the moment I thought I had no choice" Suddenly he was in one knee in front of me and took both of my hand in his and brought it near his face with a pleading look in it. "Bella please I am begging you to forgive" he said.

"Then why did you do it?" I ask. But in reality I knew that he was a already forgiven, his face only showed genuine guilt and sincerity.

Kissing one of my hands while looking in my eyes , which made me blush, he said: "On wednesday, after class, Alice and I heard Lauren and Jessica planning what to do to you to get you out of the way. And to say that the one that they pull was the most innocent of all of their ideas is an understatement. I knew that I was the reason behind those pranks so I decided to tell you in front of them that we weren't friend so that they wouldn't do anything to you. Of course as you saw it didn't happen as I plan. And Alice, my sister, told me not to do it but if I decided to let them prank you, then I would have expose…" At that he stop his story and look like he said too much.

"Expose what?" I ask.

"Nothing, just please forget I ever said that last thing, just know that I try to protect you but failed miserably. And you know what, how about I make it up to you if I take you to dinner in one place I know of" he said in a rush.

I sigh. I would let it go now because he did tried to protect me and it seem that whatever he was about to say was a secret and I didn't want to pry. Beside he offer dinner.

"Alright" I said

With that he kissed both of my hands and blush.

"So where does it hurts?" he asked with a light smile in his lips.

"My ankle, but it´s just a twist it will heal in three days the most"

"Let that I look alright?"

I simply nod. And he takes my leg in his hand and pull the jean up to look at my ankle.

"Do you have a medical degree that I don't know of?" I ask

He looks at me and his lips for a secret smile.

"No, but my father is a doctor so I know a few thing about this"

He puts my leg on the floor and suddenly he is carrying my in bidral style towards the main office there, he sits me on the counter.

"Oh. What happen?" Miss. Coupe ask.

"She twisted her ankle and I brought her here to see if you could excuse her for the rest of the classes? I will just drive her home" he said

After everything is straight out, I can go to my house so he carries me his car. He then put me in the front sits and puts my bag on my lap. He then walks over the to the driver side, get in and starts driving.

"So doc what is the verdict for my ankle?" is asked

"You were right it is a twist, but you shouldn't put pressure in it"

He then reach to the radio and what come out of the speaker makes my want to cry. Of course he notice and immediately turns it down.

"You don't like Debussy?" he ask.

"No is not that is just that brings memories back"

"Ah, alright so no Debussy?"

"Or anything classical"

Suddenly he stop the car and starts walking toward my side. As I look to my right I see that we are already at my house.

How did he know where I lived?

Wait it is the chief of police´s house so I guess that every ones knows.

He open my door, take my bag into his shoulder and carry me toward the house.

"Under the rug" I said to him.

Immediately he bends, put my weight into the arm that hold my backs, and bend down to retrieve the key.

"Up the stair to the room on your far left" I said

And again he simply follows. Once in my room he enters and lay me down under the cover of my bed.

"You should rest. I will bring your homework today" He says and suddenly leans down and kiss my forehead and is out of the door.

I lay there thinking about what happen in this last two days. First Edward eyes change of color, he seems to be always cold and has a big secret that I will find out. But one thing is true Edward Cullen and his family seem to be to perfect to be humans.

As I start to fall asleep my subconscious throws the must random word as if meaning the answer to my previous thoughts.

"Vampires"

10 Reviews this time so please if it´s just to say "I like it" or "good" it is alright.

Sorry for spelling and grammar

I live in latinamerica so I am just in my first semester in college.


	8. Sunny Days

I don`t own twilight

After I woke up, the word _vampire_ was still stuck in my head. And somehow the word was related to the Cullens in general.

Why? I don't have the slights idea.

So trying to ease the curiosity I went to the computer and made some research about _vampire_.

Of course there would be your traditional movie vampire. Burn at the sight of sun, sleep in coffins, transform into bats and other stuff.

When I felt that I didn't make any progress I went down to start dinner.

Because of my injure ankle, Charlie force me to only make dinner and that he would do the rest. So I made my homework and once I finish it I decided to investigate more.

It wasn't until Sunday at 10 pm that I came across some interesting things. There was this bookstore in Portangeles name _New Moon bookstore_ that specialized in legend of early tribes in all of the american continent.

The only problem was that there were so many books and legends to choose from that I decided to narrow it down other time or when I got more information.

That monday, Charlie gave a ride to school since I don't have a car anymore. Today was one of the worst day of my life not because of "popular crowd" but because in a sunny day like today, my mother left us. And to add to it all Edward didn't come today.

Classes ended and still no sign of Edward so I decided to simply walk home since it wasn't raining. There was no way I would bother Charlie.

Once I got home I did all of my homework and start dinner. As I was finishing a black pick up car came into view. The person that occupied it… well they were not terrible but Jacob Black was.

He and I had history. At first he was my first friend but when my mother abandoned us he started to treat me like I was nothing. I knew how he was like, he was cocky and arrogant but only to a level. He only did it because he still got his mother…but not for long because after two years his mother died in a car accident. After the funeral he came to me and asked if we could be friend again, I would have forgiven him if I hadn't had that dream before the night of the accident.

_Dream:_

_I was looking from the sky and I saw myself in a funeral. _

_The funeral was because Mrs. Black had died. _

_After a brief look I found myself looking at myself and Jacob at the porch of my house_

"_What do you want Jacob?" my dream self asked._

"_I just wanted to apologize for how I treated you when your mother left. I didn't know how it felt, how it hurt. I was hoping that you would forgive and be my friend again. Now we have things in common and would understand each other. We would be the perfect friends. So please I beg you please forgive me" he said._

_My dream self seemed to be deep in thought whether or not to forgive him, since it made sense for us to stick together with similar experiences. _

"_Alright, I forgive you" my dream self said._

_I saw as my dream self hug and how he broke down. The following part of the dream came like photos being pass._

_First it was one of us together playing in my house, his house and the beach. Then we going into malls to see movies. Then there was one of us holding hand in the beach. The next was of my in a wedding gown and Jacob in a tux. Then there was one of us with our first child (a boy) and our second child (a girl). All of this photos in order as we grew together and develop a relationship. Until they stop one that I had my two children the first looking like it had 9 and the second in 5._

_I saw how Jacob came into the house with my standing and the kid behind me and then:_

"_I am living Bella, I have found my imprint" Jacob said._

"_But what about me, our kids Jacob?" my dream self ask._

_The Jacob smile an evil, terrifying, menacing smile and said_

"_Oh, there will be no more Bella or kids. I don't want my imprinting finding out about you or the kids. So you will need to disappear" he said._

_As my dream self process the word she immediately said: "Don't worry we will disappear don't worry"_

"_Oh, but the best way to make sure you don't come back is for me to handle everything" _

"_Please Jacob, I beg you, I swear we will disappear" my self dream was in tears_

"_I can`t trust you" he said with a step forward._

"_Jacob please leave the kids alone they haven't done anything, please I beg you don't hurt us" my self dream was now sobbing and begging._

_With a evil laugh I saw how Jacob throw himself at us. I saw my self dream beg him, I saw how he killed me and my children. And then everything went black_

So the outcome of his apology the next day was straight "NO".

And since then he have hated me ever since or tried to win me back with his cockyness.

Just as Billy and Jacob came out of the car, Charlie arrived in his cruiser.

The greeted each other and they came into the house.

"Hey Bells, hope you made enough food. It seems that Billy`s tv broke down" Charlie said.

Once everyone have eaten the adults went to watch the game living me to do the dishes and Jacob to "help".

"Hey, Bella do you have a friend? Wait I know the answer, you don't. " said Jacob, ending it with a laugh

To that I simply smile.

"Actually Jacob I have new friend. One of the Cullen is my friend" I said with a smile while I clean the dishes.

"Bella you shouldn't be friend to them" said Jacob with a very serious face and voice

"And would I do that" I said looking at him an raising an eyebrow.

"The Cullen`s are dangerous some of our legend state that. Besides our legend state what are their qualities. So I believe them" said Jacob.

That was the piece of information that I needed to go and see if New Moon bookstore had their legends.

"I don't believe in stupid legends" I said and with that Jacob storm off the living room.

With that I went to my bedroom to investigate about quiluites legends. Just as I was to throw the towel I found a book that spoke about the cold ones.

The next day was sunny again. So I decided to take a walk from my house. And just like yesterday the Cullen nor Edward came. Classes ended and I went home.

Once home I did homework and then dinner. When Charlie arrived we sat down at the table. I needed a favor to ask him since I didn't have a car.

"Dad, I was planning on going to Portangeles tomorrow to buy something"

He looked at me from his plate "who are you going with" he asked.

The last time I told him I was going alone he flipped and didn't let me go saying that I must be always with someone. So a little white lie wouldn't bother.

"Angela is coming with me. But we are going to meet in Portangeles so I need a ride and then after we finish she will give a ride home from there. So can you give the ride there?"

Charlie simply grunted and nodded his approval to my companion, going to Portangeles and the ride there.

The next day was also sunny and as I expected there was no Cullen. Classes went on in snail pace. Once classes ended I went home and did my normal routine. Just as I finish doing dinner, Charlie arrived home to give the ride.

Once we were in Portangeles Charlie left me in the mall (**I don't know if there are mall since I don't live there I am just assuming**). When Charlie was out of view I went to look for New Moon Bookstore. I got there look for the book and pay. All of this took me a lot of time and now the sun was setting down.

Just as I got out of the bookstore, that by the way was located in a part of Portangeles that I have never been, there was this guy outside. The way the guy was looking at me, give me the creeps. To evade him I took another exit. Suddenly I feel as I am being followed. I look over my shoulder to see the guy from the bookstore right behind me. I quicken my pace. Just as I was going to turn there was another guy at the end of that street. So I keep going forward. I found myself in what it look like a main street but no car was there. There are no people. I keep hearing footsteps there was more than two pair. Again I quicken my pace. As I am walking or jogging there are two more guys in each sideway of the street. So I take the street that is just some steps behinds me. As I took that street I found that there are three guys there. Just as I that street I found out that is a dead end. In that moment I understand what have happen. I have been herd as sheep to a dead end to make sure I would not escape. I turn around and see that now instead of three men I see five. They have form a circle around me… I am terrified. Scared.

"Hey sweatheart are you _lost" _one of the guys ask.

"No" my voice is shaking but as my body.

"Don't worry we will help you, sugar" the same guy that spoke said and ended it with a menacing smirk. The other guys simply laugh and some of them mutter the word help with sarcasm.

I am steeling myself if the grab me I will not go down alone. Right now I am delusional, my mind doesn't work well. Just as the guy grabs my upper arm and I get ready to throw a punch a silver car come skidding from the main street. The car almost knock two of the guy and just as the near me it make a turn so that the passenger door of the car is facing me and the door open. Then a velvet masculine voice come from it, giving me hope that I was safe.

"Come in"

Fragile Fairy by MUSICLUVER0802. Great story and still been written. Only has one chapter but it seem great.

Sorry for not updating is that I didn't know what to put and the stress of the end of semester. So right know I am on finals.

Perhaps the next chapter will come soon because is just this same chapter but in EPOV if you would like.

Sorry for any and I mean any grammatical errors or other stuff.

Please review. I want at least 10. I hope is not much.

Thanks for reading


End file.
